


Green Light

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Green Light" by Lorde.





	1. Green Light

_I do my makeup in  
somebody else’s car_

You checked your eyeliner one last time before closing the mirror. Opening the car door, you smiled at your latest fling. It wouldn’t last. It never did. The last time you had a committed relationship was with him.

You had been convinced he was the one. That he reciprocated the love you felt for him so deeply in your bones, in your heart. In your soul. And maybe he had, once upon a time. But now it was different.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You had changed. He had changed. He never said “I love you” anymore. He didn’t even notice when you stopped too. The thoughts running through your mind were telling you it was time to go. So you did.

_But I hear sounds in my mind_

Yet there was that thing. That feeling of regret. Should you have stayed? Should you have tried to work it out? Had you lost something good, shirked it because you were too afraid of change?

_But honey I’ll be seeing you wherever I go  
But honey I’ll be seeing you down every road_

These thoughts in particular were driving you crazy. You swore you saw him in the corner of your eye everywhere you went. Whether you were driving, walking, or whatever, you caught glimpses of him. At least you thought you did.

_‘Cause honey I’ll come get my things  
But I can’t let go_

You never got your things when you left. You always meant to. Getting your things out of the apartment you’d shared with him meant the end of that chapter in your book. Done, over, case closed. It meant you let go.

_Oh I wish I could get my things  
And just let go_

It should have been that simple. Hell, you wished it was. Truth is you were afraid of seeing him for real if you went back. Seeing him would make you question yourself more than you already were. Was this the right thing? Were you making a mistake? It was probably already too late. He had probably let go, moved on.

You were ready. Ready to move on. Ready to let go. All you wanted, all you needed, was a green light. Something to tell you to do it. But until then, you were stuck here. Fling after fling, day after day, night after night.

Until that green light lit.

_**I’m waiting for it, that green light,  
I want it**_


	2. No Vacancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "No Vacancy" by Nightly.

His head was filled with memories tonight. Taunting, everlasting memories. Of you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your kiss. Your touch. Everything.  
_Stay up ‘til dark all night  
Sneak into windowpanes  
You call my name_

Staying out all night, sneaking through bedroom windows to surprise each other. He was in love with you just as much as you were with him. It consumed him in the best way possible. Everything seemed so much simpler then. But, like always, he screwed it up. Locked you out and drove you away.

The day you left was still fresh in his mind. He’d woken up to find you gone. Your stuff was still there, but you weren’t. You didn’t come back, didn’t call, didn’t text, didn’t do anything.

_It’s a little too much for me  
Too much to assume_

He didn’t know why he did this. That was a lie; he knew why. He was afraid you would leave without any prompting or pushing from him. So he did what he did best: he pushed away.

_Nothing is easy, baby  
I wish I could let you in_

He hated himself for it. Hell, how he wanted to let you in, let you see the darkest parts of himself. But he could never bring himself to do it. Fear overtook him every time without fail.

_Echoes and me and you  
What I wouldn’t give to be  
There one more time_

He rolled over in bed. the memories wouldn’t stop coming. Whispering to each other in the early morning, those moments just before the sun came up. He longed for a moment like that with you again.

As a tear escaped his eye, he promised himself he would find you. Find you, explain why he did what he did, the reason the behind it, and apologize and do whatever it took to get you back. Until then he was stuck. Fling after fling, day after day, night after night.

Until he could do it.

_**But inside of me  
There’s a sign that reads:  
No Vacancy**_


	3. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

_I’m not a perfect person  
There’s many things I wish I didn’t do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

“Please, Y/N, hear me out,” he pleaded.

You sighed. “Two minutes.”

“I never wanted to hurt you, doll, and I’m so, so sorry that I did. I loved you. Hell, I still do. I was a jerk, I know that. I never should have treated you like that.”

_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

Seeing the tear rolling down your cheek, he paused and wiped it away.

“I was scared you would leave me,” he whispered. “That one day you would wake up and decide I wasn’t worth it anymore. I wanted to protect myself from that kind of pain.”

“You’re an idiot,” you whispered back.

“I know.”

_I’ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new_

“What’s making you do this, Bucky? I need to know what I’d be getting myself into.”

“I have a good reason to change, to be better. To be what you deserve, doll.”

“And what’s this miracle reason?”

“You.”

You watched his face, watched for any sign he was lying, anything telling you to not do it, to walk. To let go. You couldn’t anything.

“Promise me this is for real, that you’re for real,” you said. “Promise me, James.”

“I promise, Y/N.”

That was all it took. Both of you had been stuck. It had felt like it would be like that forever. Now you were both free.

Free and ready to make this work.

_**And the reason is you**_


End file.
